


Happy Birthday

by catty_the_spy



Series: Roc Through Ages [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise meets Albus and Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Blaise let his cane tap against the tile, eyes fixed on the swinging doors that hid two very important people from view.

The waiting room was packed in anticipation, every occupant waiting for news. Colin flitted amongst everyone, nervously clicking away with his camera. On either side of Blaise, two expectant fathers paced back and forth, sharing nervous looks.

“Sit down, Harry,” someone stated finally. Blaise turned to see who’d been brave enough to break the silence and smiled. Leave it to Granger…er…Mrs. Weasley…Hermione. He shook his head. There were too many Mrs. Weasleys.

Harry seemed to have ignored her. Never mind the fact that he had one child already (who was nicely staying at the Burrow with his grandmother). Harry was as nervous as a first time parent.

They couldn’t blame him, really. Everything had been so hectic the first year of James’ life. He hadn’t been there for the birth, and he’d had very little time to spend with the child afterwards. It was only really this year that he’d been able to sit down with the child, and…Blaise shuddered at the thought.

Instead, he looked over to his best friend, whose nervousness showed only in his pacing and not his expression. Bloody bastard had two husbands. Shame on him, hogging the good ones. Not that Colin wasn’t a good one, mind, but there were so few good ones their age, and he had to snag two of them. Poor Dean was just as worried as he was, but at least Dean had the courtesy to show it.

Blaise sighed. “Draco…” When the blonde gave him a questioning look he motioned to Dean, who’d been following him with his eyes as he huddled next to Luna.

While Draco didn’t sit down, he gave his bonded a weak smile, and Blaise decided that was the best he could get out of him.

Click click click click click.

He scowled and grabbed his bonded as he flitted past. “Be still! You’re giving me a headache.”

He pinned the younger man in his lap, cane between their legs. Colin twisted around to snap a picture of him. “I’m just so excited! You’re going to be a godfather today!”

“So’re you.”

Colin shrugged and took another picture. “Yeah, but it’s cool anyway, and I said you because I might forget”

“You won’t forget them,” Blaise interrupted sternly. “Now hush so we can hear the nurse when she comes out.”

He heard more than saw Hermione’s grin. “You’re going to put a hole in the floor.”

He shrugged. “Better than a trench.” He ignored the sour look Draco sent his way and continued. “How’s Rose? I didn’t wake her, did I?”

She shook her head, smiling. “This baby could sleep through an earthquake.” Beside her, her husband peeked into the pram for the umpteenth time, trying and failing to be subtle. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry. “Really, what have your sleeves done to you?”

He shrugged distractedly and glanced at his hands, where he’d been picking at the cuffs. “Habit,” he mumbled and frowned at the stubbornly motionless doors. “What’s taking them so long?”

“It’s a birth, Potter, not a Quidditch match. Be patient.”

Harry was saved the task of having to respond to Draco’s scathing comment by the arrival of Fred and George.

“Sorry we’re late.” “It was harder to close the shop than we thought it’d be.” “Business has really picked up.” “Anyone born yet?” “And how’s the betting?”

Ignoring his wife’s annoyed look, Ron held out a notepad. “Half the money’s on Percy, the other half on Ginny.”

Fred smirked. “Someone had the gall to vote on Ginny?”

Neville shrugged. “I figured I’d give them the benefit of the doubt. _Someone_ had to bet on her, otherwise…”

George nodded, understanding. “Who else then?” He scanned the paper. “Finnegan? He isn’t even here!”

“It’s an absentee bet.” Dean explained. “He had to work.” He stuck out his tongue at the Twins’ disbelieving look. “One of his boyfriends hooked him up. He’s helping out at the guys club for a few nights, in return for a place to sleep.”

Blaise rolled his violet eyes and buried his face in Colin’s back, causing the younger man to giggle. “He got evicted again?”

Dean nodded and sighed. “Same as usual. I love the guy, but he’s an idiot.” He looked up suddenly, giving the room a quick sweep with his eyes. “Don’t tell Nott! I shouldn’t have told you, but…just…Theo doesn’t need to know.”

The conversation was cut off by the muted sound of crying. Everyone perked up, Harry and Draco standing together in front of the doors.

A nurse dressed in white pulled open a door. “Mr. Malfoy…”

“Yes!” George interrupted, jumping up.

The startled nurse blinked at him until Draco cleared his throat imperiously. “May I see them?”

“O…of course, Mr. Malf-”

She was cut off again as Draco forced his way past her.

Blaise let out a shaky breath. “I’ve got a godson.”

The nurse, who’d just left, returned again to interrupt the cheerful racket. “Mr. Potter…”

“Correction,” Blaise mumbled. “I’ve got two.”

Colin’s camera was going at full speed again, throwing the nurse off balance. Blaise stood, planting his bonded onto the ground. “Can I…?”

Harry grabbed him and dragged him in, letting him go as he neared the two wailing babies.

Blaise let him go ahead, moving to stand by Draco.

“Hullo Percy,” he whispered, standing by the bed. “Congratulations.”

The redhead smiled and fumbled for his glasses. “Thanks.” Having found the necessary item, he made a face at Colin. “This makes a horrible picture.”

“Nonsense,” Draco told him from the foot of the bed. “You look magnificent.”

Percy snorted. “You’re biased.” He scowled as his sister set up a racket from the other side of the curtain. “Can you murder her, please?”

Draco smiled. “I would, but then Harry would go ballistic.”

“Let me deal with him.”

Blaise moved to stand beside Draco and peered at the bundle in his best friend’s arms. “There’s your son,” he whispered. “Are you still going to name him…?”

“Scorpius Lucian Malfoy.” Draco felt a stupid smiled spreading across his face. “Look at him, Zabini.” Currently, the small face was scrunched up in a huge yawn, but Blaise reached out to touch the blond fuzz on the top of the child’s head.

“He looks like you.”

“You think so?” Draco beamed. “I’ve got a son.” He gently ran a finger across the tiny knuckles of the baby’s hand. “Happy birthday Scorpius. Welcome to earth. I’ll try not to screw things up for you.”

Ginny screeched something again and Blaise sighed. “I’ll go heck on her. You spend time with your family.”

Blaise limped to the other side of the curtain, immediately replaced with an ecstatic Dean.

Ginny was yelling at Harry. “Do I _look_ alright! How dare you ask me how I feel! I should rip your throat out you insensitive…what is _he_ doing here?”

Harry turned to smile at Blaise. “How’s it feel to be a godfather?”

“Pretty good.” The Blaise gestured to the baby clutched to Harry’s chest. “He isn’t crying?”

“No…he stopped when I picked him up.” He walked to stand beside his friend, leaving his wife to fume in the bed. “Say hi to your Uncle Blaise.”

Blaise blinked. “Whoa.” If Scorpius had looked like his father, little Potter was his father’s clone. James had managed to resemble his mother and father in equal measure, but this child…there was no Ginny Potter nee Weasley on this baby’s face. Maybe it was too early to say, but the resemblance was frightening. “Introduce us properly.”

Harry oozed happiness. “This is Albus Severus Potter. Albus, meet Blaise Zabini, your godfather.”

Unlike Draco, who was fighting to hold his Malfoy composure, Harry made no attempt to disguise the joy he felt. “I’m going to get it right this time, buddy” he whispered. “No being gone all the time, no missing birthdays. I won’t make the same mistakes twice.”

Ginny glared at them from the bed. “Will you leave, please? All of you,” she insisted when Harry tried to put the baby down. “I need sleep, and I won’t get it with him here.” She rolled her eyes. “I got enough crying all this time, I don’t need anymore. Take him with you.”

Harry blinked at his wife, but obligingly moved away, smiling at the baby as he did so. “I’m so happy to see you,” he whispered, placing a kiss on the soft forehead. “I promise you I’ll get it right.”

He was rewarded with a yawn and a good look at those piercing eyes. Green met green. Blaise could hear Harry’s heart turn to mush. The baby’s gaze was startlingly clear, seeing as he’d been born only minutes before. He stared his father in the eye, grunted, grabbed one of the man’s fingers with his tiny hand, and went to sleep.

Harry swallowed thickly.

“I’ll get a pram or something. One of them, I think the Weasel, went by your house to pick something up.”

Harry nodded dazedly.

Blaise took him to the rocker in the corner and sat him down, sharing a smirk with Draco as he did so.

Albus Potter turned a tough guy war hero turned auror into a pile of emotional goo in less than ten minutes. He liked this baby already.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this series during a period where I was literally throwing character together to see what stuck. The main story that these fics were supposed to belong two will probably never see the light of day, but there is a third one-shot that I'll post. So.....


End file.
